<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a very merry birthday by Pandasushiroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822394">a very merry birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll'>Pandasushiroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sharing, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky make Tony's birthday special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a very merry birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branday/gifts">Branday</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday you wonderful glorious bean! I'm so happy you were booooorn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What the hell is this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve puts it in front of him, beaming. He is...proud of this gift idea. Tony stares down at his desk, frowning because if this turns out to be what he thinks it will be he doesn't know what the hell Steve is thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But first we have something else for you." he sounds disappointed that his gift won't be coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>first.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky is over Steve's shoulder, snickering, and Tony has hope. Maybe it'll be booze. Maybe it'll be something fun that he can dissect or blow up. Their eyes meet and Bucky ticks his head toward the door. "C'mon, doll."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a rule, Tony doesn't normally care about pet names, but this one is particularly interesting because Barnes normally reserves this one for Steve. At first, Tony thinks that's who Bucky is referring to, but then Steve looks at him and gestures for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span> to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows shoot straight up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, hello? Are you two punking me right now?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just go Tony," Steve chuckles and the sound turns Tony's spine to liquid. He slowly stands (read:scrambles) to trail after Bucky like he isn't insanely curious about what this gift is going to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony is led to his bedroom and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is exactly the type of gift he can get on board with. He's nearly bouncing on his heels. "Oh my, what have you two patriotic princes got planned?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is rearranging Tony's (extremely large) bed, pulling off the covers and propping up pillows a specific way. Tony is hyper focused on what he's doing. So much so that when he feels cold metal on the back of his neck he gasps in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky reels him in, fitting their mouths together with ease like he's kissed Tony a thousand times. He fully expects Barnes to be an awkward kisser but he isn't. He's tactful and slow, passionate and eager. It catches Tony off guard and he's left to helplessly whine into the other man's mouth as he takes him apart through kisses alone. He feels Steve hovering on the other side of him, his hands quickly working the clothes off Tony's body. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span> have they practiced this? They're both so in sync and smooth that he's naked and laid out on the bed before he can register that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all three of them</span>
  </em>
  <span> are about to fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh please hold." Oh god shut up Tony. He knows there is a high probability that he will ruin this entire fucking moment with this question but he has to ask; "What's going on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're getting your wish." Bucky is the one who says it, Steve and him exchange a look and after grinning at each other Steve clambers up on the bed to kiss Tony blind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being kissed by Steve Rogers while James Barnes sucks you off is one hell of an experience. Steve doesn't let Tony's mouth go unoccupied for more than a second or two at a time, meanwhile he can feel himself so far down the other man's throat that he's nearly shouting into Steve's mouth. He catches every one of the needy sounds Tony makes in kiss after kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time he comes he sees stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the second round, Steve is buried to the hilt and Bucky's mouth is on him again. It's overwhelming to have someone fucking into him and fucking into someone else at the same time. After a few thrusts he tugs on Bucky's hair, when he looks up at him with dark eyes and a hungry expression Tony nearly choked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna feel you." Is all he manages between breaths. Bucky's head ticks to the side, as if he's piecing together a puzzle in his head. He nods and lays himself out so Tony can push into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat is suffocating. He nearly loses it just by pushing in. Steve is normally a very polite person but in this moment he is the rudest mother fucker Tony has ever met. He doesn't ease up as Tony pushes into Bucky. In fact, like an asshole, his strokes start getting harder and deeper and faster and--</span>
  <em>
    <span>jesus. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swears into Bucky's mouth, body laid out over his as Steve effectively fucks them both. He's slamming into Tony hard enough to jolt him forward into Bucky's body. Tony will melt. He knows he will. This heat is so intense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony doesn't know how long he lasts, but it's only until he feels Bucky press his mouth to the shell of his ear to whisper, "Go ahead and come for us, babydoll."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shouldn't be as arousing as it is. But holy fuck--Tony doesn't think he's come so hard in his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other gift by the way? It's a fucking cat. It's purring and swishing it's little tail happily as Butterfingers waves a toy back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile when he sees the kitten prancing around, with its little bell on its little collar. He calls her C.A.T. (Cat. All. Tony's) yeah he needs to work on that. He'll think of something better. She shuffles between his feet as he works, hiding behind his legs in a quest to catch the robot playing with her by surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve has been grinning like an idiot all day, kissing the top of Tony's head. Barnes is way smoother. He gets a hand on the side of his neck and squeezes, leaning in to whisper, "We'll be back to ruin you later." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't wait." Tony's breath hitches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no he does not blush fuck you very much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>